Clan:W31 stars
w31 stars is one of the most notable Distractions and Diversions Clans in the RuneScape community. Originally designed to assist in speeding up player's ability to locate and mine star, the clan has expanded to include other functions and a strong community. Located on w31, this clan is open to Pay-to-Play Players. ---- 'The Clan' 'Early history' w31 stars was originally named Astral Racer and was purely made for players to race to tag crashed shooting stars. The clan was created in New Zealand on September 7th 2009 by Iflirtalot which was a joke alt account owned by TsunamiJoe. ' ' The clan was soon renamed w31stars as the hunters who had no tools such as telescopes moved to server 31 to take advantage of the house parties there. It all happened when one player had been shut out from another star clan because of "freeloading" when he could not reach the previous star he had helped find in Rellekka, and Joe decided to make a clan for everyone to be in without the fear of being kicked by high level veteran hunters. 'What happened?' As the time went by, players started to get unhappy with the ranks in the clan. Joe gave out a few General ranks to what seemed to be trustworthy players, but turned out to be trolls. Several times the entire clan ended up being kicked during a star wave, and Joe soon had enough of it and closed the clan down on November 17th 2009. The players in the clan were upset and lost, not knowing what had happened and with the fear of having to go back to previous star clans they had left. A Corporal in the clan, Ms Ghia, had recently joined and tried contact Joe to figure out what was going on, but was only told that w31stars was never going to be back. Ms Ghia bumped into another Corporal named Newspaper 3 (aka News nowadays) and discussed what could be done. ' '''That same night, an alt clan named ''w31_stars was created along with a new forum thread in the Distractions and Diversions section by Ms Ghia to inform the previous clan members about what had happened and where they could now go. Within the next day, all the clan members had found their way back to w31_stars where the star hunting continued in hope for w31stars to be brought back. But that never happened. 'w31 stars today' Like all clans, w31 stars have had its ups and downs, mental breakdowns and moments of being at the top of the world. The clan was originally made for only star hunting, but with its quickly increased amount of members, star hunting was now and then put aside due to too much “hanging around” by its members. Several times the leaders of the clan tried bringing star hunting back but could never manage having it be the sole purpose for the players to be in the clan. The clan ended up becoming more generally community focused in the end of 2010 and in beginning of 2011 the owner decided to give up on the constant force of star hunting on everyone. The clan turned to be more of a clan where players could hang out, get help with various things, do events and talk to friends. ' ' Today, w31 stars ''is still a star hunting clan, but is also considered to be a community focused, easy-going and relaxed clan where players may be to have fun. The clan organizes star hunts every 2 hours, and when a star isn’t about to land players may do whatever they want. ''"Our greatest Glory is not in never falling ... But in rising again when we fall'"'' '''Being part of the Clan 'Joining and Leaving' Joining the clan Joining the clan today is easy with no requirements needed.' '''On April 12th 2011 the clan moved from the Friends Chat to the Clan Chat. The clan accepts both members and guests. The clan is P2P based but F2P players may join as well, however it is not common unless a clan member looses membership. All invitations happen on a star when everyone gets together and a ranked member is around to invite. The higher ranks are usually very flexible and willing to meet you somewhere to invite if you ask nicely, but if they are all busy, be patient and ask to be invited at the next star. *To join the clan as a guest, click the yellow Clan tab and then the green dot. Type in ''w31 stars and hit enter. To talk in chat as a guest, either use /// or /g before talking. *To join the clan as a member, first enter the clan as a guest as described above. Let us know in the clan chat that you are interested in joining and while at the star, remind a higher rank to invite you. Accept the invitation and you will be a Recruit in the clan. To talk in chat as a member, either use // or /c before talking. Leaving the clan, kicks and bans Anyone is welcome to join the clan as much as they are welcome to leave the clan. The clan does not expect to hear about any reasons why a player leaves as it is up to the player themselves if they want to stay or not. If the player decides to leave because of a specific reason they would like to discuss they are welcome to talk to an Overseer, Deputy Owner or the Owner itself about what is wrong. In most cases the issue will be taken care of and the player end up staying. In other cases the player leaves and the issue will be looked into if something can be done to prevent more problems in the future. The Overseers and Deputy Owners of the clan give 1 warning to a player if his or her behavior is bad. If the player decides to not listen or break another rule, a kick or mute will be issued. This is dealt with on a case-to-case basis. If an obvious offense has been made no warning will be issued. Mutes are random with no specific time limit. Ranks will most of the time go back to previous rank when the mute is taken away from the player. If a kick has been issued, the Overseer contacts the other Overseers and the Owner to let them know what happened, sometimes including screenshots. Depending on situation, the player may be banned or re-invited to clan for a second chance. Bans in clan are only issued to bots or trolls that only have the purpose of spamming or trolling in the clan. Bans are also issued to players who attack other clan members on a Wilderness star. The clan used to have ban appeals to fill out on their Forum thread but does not anymore. Any player that wishes to return needs to speak with the Owner in a PM. The Owner will then discuss the situation with the Overseers and decide whether or not the player can return. All bans are listed in a banlist on the clans Facebook Fan Page with name, reason of ban, evidence picture and when it happened. 'Hunting with w31 stars' Unlike other star clans, w31 stars stay on one world due to the house parties and easy access to the best telescope possible at all times. The landing time and area can be found under the Clan Details on Motto or the clan’s vexillum. A hunt is organized in the following way as described on the clans discussion thread on the RSOF: *1. SCOPE FOR THE STAR. By being on w31, everyone have access to a telescope, preferably in the Rimmington house portal. Try finding a mahogany scope which gives you the most accurate landing time. Report time and location in clan each time you scope. Remember, we do not want any organized hunts on other worlds than 31. You are welcome to report other worlds if you stumble upon a star, if w31 is not about to land. *2. SPOT THE STAR. Assign or be assigned a location to spot on. Try to get to/be on the spot around 3-5 minutes before soonest possible landing time. If you are assigning spots, start find people around 20 minutes before landing and keep track of who is where and what location is not covered. *3. IMPORTANT! Stay on topic 5 minutes before star is about to land. Clear the chat of anything off-topic makes it much easier to stay updated with the scoper and see what is going on, such as time left and eventually when star is confirmed as landed. *4. WHEN LANDED, don’t ask “WHERE” but wait for reports to come in. If star is not on your location, tell clan by saying “clear” and the location you are on. If landed on your location, report landed, location and size. *5. When location has been confirmed, go and mine the star. You are not to update location and size on certain locations (see pg. 2 for more info). If you missed info, scroll the chat instead. *6. REPORT to clan when Tubby is free, so others can come if they just need to cash in. Make sure a vexillum is up before leaving the star. Changes on February 1st 2011 When Free Trade and Wildy returned, the clan went through some major changes regarding the Wilderness stars. Players are advised to wear a clan cape on Wilderness stars to avoid accidental attacking, as well as not bringing more than 3 items. Going to a Wilderness star is on your own risk and you should avoid cashing in star dust due to PKers that sometimes innocent hang around a star, just to attack once rewards are collected. Attacking a clan member, ranked or guest, will result in an immediate ban from clan. This ban is normally hard to appeal against. 'Rules and behavior within w31 stars' This clan always had the goal of keeping the rules as simple and short as possible. There are no “rules” to follow other than those rules set up by Jagex, it’s more about behaving in a respectable way and treat the players in the clan as friends or family. In early 2010 the only rule that was set up was the Language Rule. This rule is still in effect and says that abbreviations such as WTF, FFS '''or '''OMFG '''are not allowed in clan chat or in game on stars. Some people may think this is weird, some people like to not having to hear foul words in every other line. Majority of the players joining clan adapt to the rule and agrees to not use the words, and the clan is nowadays known for being nice on the language, especially with younger players around. Later on the “no use of an ‘I like your item’ quick chat” was added to the list. This was because once one player started to quick chat an "I like your item" sentence, many others followed, and every time it would end up being inappropriate. Respectable behavior expected by players in clan as listed on the clans forum thread: '''Bot Policy Like with any other clan, bots are not welcome. The clan has tools to find bots sooner or later even if the player has private off and leaves the clan temporarily. If a clan member is found botting, a bot busting procedure will be taken into action. Bot busting is considered to be a clan event more or less. The player finding the bot will message the rest of the clan of location, and majority of clan usually go there to spam trade, request assists and follow the suspected bot. A higher ranked Overseer will also show up to take a screenshot or video to send to the Owner of clan. The Overseer will spam trade, follow and request assist with the bot for about 15 minutes to make sure the bot is obvious. The Overseer will within that time also kick the player from clan and add to ban list. If the player does not realize he or she has been kicked from clan or does not respond within 15 minutes, it is obvious the player is a bot. If you have been banned from clan for botting, there is no way to appeal it. You will forever be shut out from'' w31 stars.'' 'Rank System in Clan' When a player joins the clan for the first time, the most appropriate rank for that player is given out within a day or two. If a player wishes to advance or meets the higher requirements for another rank OTHER than the one the player already has, the player needs to apply for the rank themselves. This can be done on w31 stars Recruitment Forum Thread at QFC 93-94-145-63149483. 'Forums, External Websites, and Fansites' *'RSOF Discussion Thread : 'w31 stars always keep their forum thread by Ms Ghia on the Distractions and Diversions section of the RSOF up-to-date. It can be found on QFC 75-76-799-63057584 and normally contain info about the clan, the rules, the hunting process, landing areas, Citadel info, Overseer lists and FAQ’s. This thread is the main place for discussing and advertising clan. *'RSOF Recruitment Thread:' Due to the huge amount of members in clan, the resruitment had to move to a separate forum apart from the Discussion Thread. The Recruitment Forum has split up applications for each rank with description of what is expected from that rank and an application form designed for that player. *'RS Clan Web Page :' The clans Web Page is mostly used for Citadel info and clan mate list when detecting bots. Every month a text only friendly version of the clan newsletter is posted. The main purpose of the Clan Web Page is to show information about clan and links reached from the Clan Vex in game. *'Facebook : 'w31 stars has been using a Facebook Fan Page since January 15th 2010. Players may join the group with personal or RS based profiles. The page has picture folders of events and funny conversations in clan chat, notes and videos and other player submitted things. The Facebook Fan page is the main source for newest clan updates, polls and info, and the monthly Clan newsletter is posted there the last day of each month. Overseers are required to have a Facebook profile, personal or not, in order to participate in private daily Overseer meetings and conferences regarding ideas or issues in clan. This is where decisions about the clan’s future is decided and is confidential from the public. *'YouTube : '''The clans YouTube channel, created on July 4th 2010, ' contain videos from in-game events, clan parties, promotion videos and a few of the Owners personal videos. The background of the YouTube channel was created by a former clan member. The clan Catherby 9 is good friends with w31 stars and has the clans YouTube channel linked on Catherby 9’s front page and in star hunting videos. w31 stars has its own clan theme song called Take Me To Stars ''written by No Results , friends of friends of the clans Owner, on their second album called ''2nd Chance. An instrumental version of the song is used for the clans promotion videos, however on the clans 1 year anniversary the full song with lyrics included was released. *Official Forum : Created in March of 2010, the official w31 stars forum is not used much, but it is out there. *iScribble : w31 stars has its own art corner where players can sign in and draw on the same board. *Skype'' : w31 stars'' uses Skype to voice chat with clan members. Originally the clan was using TeamSpeak which moved over to Ventrilo for easier Admin management. The Ventrilo ended up getting death threats however and the chatting is now available through Skype. *Twitter :' The tweeting was created just for the Star Sprite, also known as Tubby, to have somewhere to tweet about random things. When TubbyTweeters was created, a competition started in the clan in order to find a name for the Tubby. The winning name ended up being ''Bacon Strips, by Tri-Winning. *'RuneHead :' The clan had a RuneHead list with almost all 5000 players that had joined and left the clan since beginning, however the list got erased when RuneHead got hacked in October and now only exist in a private Excel document created by the clans Owner. 'The Clan and the Community' 'Achievments' ' ' w31 stars in the Jagex Clan Cup *2011 – Participation in the F2P Skilling Cup. Final rank: #12. *2010 – Participation in the Buddy/Skilling Cup. Final rank: not released at that time. w31 stars in the Clan Hiscores *Reached rank #10 in total Mining XP. *Reached rank #75 in Total Level (all). *Reached rank #231 in Clanmates List. Recognitions *Access to the Clan Leader Forum by Mod Kathy on 31-May 2011. *Mentioned in the December Newsletter by Mod Jon H 02-Dec-2011. *Mentioned in the W9HQ Database by NationalGuardOfRS 01-Nov-2010. *w31 stars story posted in Junes Newsletter by Mod Jon H 03-June-2011. *Winner of the RuneFest Gallery Competition by Mod Poppy on 22-Sep-2011. *Clan Cup Picture published in Clan Submissions Page by Mod Timbo 11-Nov-2010. *w31 stars shirts pictures posted in the Clan Pride thread by Mod Timbo 07-Oct-2011. *Listed in the Jagex Clan Database by Mod Kathy 06-Nov-2010 (databases removed in April 2011). *Video (published on behalf of w31 in Septembers Newsletter by Mod Jon H) liked on YouTube by RuneScape 26-Aug-2011. 'Allies' w31 stars have/have had a few allied clans such as Catherby 9, The Last Brotherhood, stars4fun , stars2hunt, and a few other warring clans that'' w31 stars joined to help fight their way to victory. ''w31 stars ''also co-lead the Friends Chat Quest Lounge which was created by Mod Mat K and is lead by a group of Player Moderators from the Order of Questors . Several of the quest cape holders from ''w31 stars ''hang out here to help answer other players questions, and to give advice in any quest related issues. 'Events' ''w31 stars do regular events such as RSMV 's, bot hunting sessions, Stealing Creation, Barbarian Assault, Penguin hunting, Evil Trees, weekly Citadel Events on Tuesday nights after build tick, and much more. ' ' The clan has also hosted events for the RuneScape community other than bot-busting sessions with Mod Weath, for example the Distractions and Diversions 2 year anniversary in 2010 as well as 2011 (which unfortunately got cancelled due to poweroutages for 7 days caused by hurricanes), and has also raised awareness against Breast Cancer throughout October of 2011 with a couple of other clans, turning their Clan vexillums pink. w31 stars is attending RuneFest 2011, look for the clan shirts and Vex by the clans former Overseer Kit0 at the Event. w31 stars has its own group of "volunteer" PKers to kill other PKers in order to claim the Wilderness of world 31'¹'. The group is lead by Ben Stiller who before each trip into the Wilderness holds a w31 Revolution Speech: "We have gathered here today, to become the very thing we hate; pkers." "Let it be known that today world 31 stars fights back!" "'''Gielinor'!"'' '' '' ¹'''This is just a fun thing the clan does and is not to be taken seriously. '''The Story of w31 stars 'An Enlightened Night' '' '' In honor of w31 stars, the star hunters of this time. At one night a little girl sat there, on top of the roof of their house. 5 stories high yes. But no vertigo. No fear at all. The magic feeling gotten from looking at the stars makes it all worth being there. 'Ghia! Get off the roof! You have to go now!' The little girl didn't hear him. Or pretended not to. The magic feeling was too strong. Suddenly, her eye caught a star, so magnificent, so large. She couldn't believe her eyes. It became larger and larger and larger, when at a certain point she knew that it wasn't a star sticking to the skies, but rather falling down. At this time the star was already near her. In fear she panicked and disappeared, shocked awake again by a tremendous shaking of the roof. Boom! She looked down from the roof. A huge rock, right there sitting in the field with the other rocks. Inhabitants came outside to see what was going on, but didn't notice the huge rock in the rock field, and returned to their businesses. But the girl ran down the stairs. 'Quick, I must see the rock!' She ran to the rock, but to her surprise it was an ordinary rock. Disappointed she was to return, but she heard a loud scream from within the rock. 'Help me! Help!' Quickly she tried to get everyone else from the village to help her, but the inhabitants couldn't hear the cry of the thing. She angrily took a pickaxe and mined the rock. All night long. Still hearing the scream. 'Help! Help!' After she fully broke the rock open, a strange yellow creature said with his dying breath; 'Thank ... you ...' and passed away. The inhabitants were shocked. The girl defeated of her mind. All the found gems couldn't satisfy her. She talked to everyone of the event, and they believed her. Soon, a huge amount of followers were standing by to free any creature from a rock from the skies. To this day, only 1 creature passed away, and the clan swore to never let that happen again. This is the story of w31 stars. ~Dart Plegius 'Clan History Video 2009-2011' "w31 stars - saving tubbys of today and tomorrow" Click here to view a wrap-up video of the Clans history from beginning to July of 2011. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Help Clan Category:Event Clan Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Community